1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to an image production method and apparatus for a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Advances in information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies have enabled worldwide popularization of mobile terminals. In addition to conventional voice calls and text message services, advanced mobile terminals support various functions related to wireless Internet, wireless short-range communication, and digital broadcast reception. Usability factors such as size, design, resolution, and user interface have also greatly improved.
With convergence trends, multi-purpose mobile terminals have been developed. Radio phones, TV phones, Internet phones, and camera phones are examples of multi-purpose mobile terminals, which enable radio broadcast reception, television broadcast reception, Internet access, and photograph-taking, respectively, in addition to mobile communication.
In particular, a camera-equipped mobile terminal, also known as a camera phone, enables the user to take and save photographs. The user can subsequently view a saved photograph, use a saved photograph as wallpaper, or transmit a saved photograph using an electronic mail address or telephone number.
However, to edit a photograph taken by a camera phone, the user may have to transfer the photograph to a computer. Hence, it would be desirable to provide a camera-equipped mobile terminal with an enhanced photograph editing function.